


Coach Ride

by Allerleirauh



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Ficlet, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Stephen, and a coach ride through London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: uniforms / military kink

"Stephen!"

His indignant outcry had been supposed to be manly and reproachful, but what came out sounded suspiciously like the desperate squeal of a piglet.

He loved his friend dearly, but this display was really too shocking. He leaned forward to push the man, who was kneeling between Jack's parted legs, firmly away. Yet no sooner had he found his resolve, did he lose it again completely as a hot mouth closed over the crown of his prick. He stiffened, closing his eyes involuntarily before he helplessly fell back against the coach's backrest. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Despite all his earlier experiences and even more than ample warning signs, he'd stumbled into it like a fool.

 

The day had started inconspicuously enough. The _Sophie_ lay in harbour in Plymouth waiting for some badly needed refitting. In the meantime he and Stephen had taken up lodgings in London. This morning they were sharing a most pleasant breakfast when a message had arrived from the Admiralty. It had ordered Jack to present himself to the First Lord at midday sharp.

There was no explanation, no hint as to the reason for the summons. They had speculated for a while until Jack announced that whatever the reason it was high-time that he'd make himself presentable. Stephen had been ever so helpful, hunting around to find Jack's best stockings which had inexplicably vanished. He even went so far as to lovingly polish Jack's epaulette, though the look he had given Jack while doing so had been just the tiniest bit on the side of disconcerting. In all, he really did his best to turn Jack Aubrey into the very model of an English officer. When they were finished, they had stood looking at each other with satisfaction. Stephen had then told him that the summons were really a fortuitous coincidence since he himself had business in the Admiralty that needed seeing to. Therefore he had announced he would accompany Jack. Donning his own clothes that at least wouldn't raise any eyebrows in contempt, Stephen had given Jack an expectant smile.

Oh, and how innocently Jack had accepted. No, not innocently, foolishly and that to an extent it bordered on the idiotic. He really should have known better.

There were many things he trusted Stephen with, most prominent amongst those, his very life. There was one thing, however, that made his companion lose almost every shred of self-discipline - having Jack Aubrey within arm's reach, stuffed in his dress-uniform and a modicum of privacy. To make matters worse, Stephen's idea of privacy was rather tenuous in these circumstances.

On their way to the Admiralty nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They had taken a coach and had enjoyed both each other's company and the pleasant sights of London city bustling with life. If there had been the occasionally scrutinizing look by Stephen that had felt a little bit like ogling, Jack had ignored them, brushing any concerns aside. It was a careless behaviour and one that had led up straight to his current predicament.

His audience with the First Lord went surprisingly well, and he was in high spirits as he stepped out into the Admiralty's court again. Stephen had already awaited him there. He had greeted Jack almost exuberantly, telling him that he'd already arranged for a coach to take them back to their lodgings.

At the very least _that_ announcement should have sent every warning bell in Jack's mind ringing. It didn't, though. At first he had even been pleased to see that the coach was one of those closed, smaller ones. They had settled inside, and he had anticipated an equally enjoyable ride as the one that had brought them here. He should have been far more aware of Stephen's scheming mind.

To his utter shock Stephen had barely waited until they had passed out of the Admiralty's courtyard before he had pulled the coach's shades closed. He had dropped to his knees in front of Jack, shuffled up to him, forcing him to spread his legs and had expertly started to open the fastenings of Jack's breeches. All this had happened in utter silence and with such an alarming speed that Jack had just sat there like a gaping fish flung out on some fisher-boat's deck. He had been rendered speechless while his body had felt utterly paralyzed, leaving him unable to do so much as lift a finger to stop what was happening.

 

The mouth started to suck now, while a clever tongue pressed up against his prick. It caused any thoughts of resistance to instantly evaporate from Jack's mind.

"Stephen," he cried out again, though the earlier indignation was replaced by urgency now.

The sucking increased while careful fingers joined into the game, rubbing along the base of Jack's prick. Within seconds he felt ready to explode. Before he allowed himself to give in completely, to let himself be drawn in by Stephen’s masterful ministrations, he weakly decided that in the future he really should know better than to allow Stephen anywhere near him while he wore this attire.

END


End file.
